fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Island
Nintendo Island is an online website & app (also part of Nintendo Land for Wii U) where Lomo, the Nintendo Universe's almighty ruler, asks you to come on a quest to revive his StarBaras & save the Nintendo Universe from a resurrected Tabuu & his Primids. You live on & explore Wuhu Island as a "Star Knight", while your main weapon, the StarSword, helps you around. Once you defeat Tabuu, you will become a True Star Knight & stay on the island for the rest of your gaming life! Features *Use the Star Phone to use the data you need, such as the island map, status, & more. *Explore Wuhu Island on a Yoshi, WarpStar, or pair of wings. *Help your favorite Nintendo characters, like Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, & many more, on quests to defeat Nintendo villains & Primids, & once you do, you'll revive StarBaras based on the characters you help! *Decorate your own home *Make lots of friends *Team up with these friends to help Nintendo heroes, or fight against each other in the Super Smash Fight! *Earn Coins & Stars & spend on clothes at Princesswear, home decor at Nook's Happy Home Designer, or food at Cook Kirbabs. *Adopt an adorable puppy at the Frisbee Pups pet store. *Upgrade your membership to become a SuperStar (True Star Knights get it for free!) *Defeat Tabuu & the Primids & become a True Star Knight! Prolouge Part 1 You live in a nice house on Dory St, yet life isn't too fun. All you like to do is play on your Wii U. One of your favorite games to play is Super Smash Bros, because you like to fight as your favorite Nintendo character. You just finish a match when suddenly, there is a knock on the door. You go down & open it to see a large angel standing before you. He is Lomo, the ruler of the Nintendo Universe. Lomo says that the Nintendo heroes need you. You ask why, & he says, "Danger has rose in the Nintendo Universe. Tabuu, the leader of the Subspace Army, as you know from the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros Brawl, has resurrected & brought back the evil Primids. They killed my star children, the StarBaras, leaving no protection power. The Nintendo heroes can't do it alone. They need your help! Come to Wuhu Island & stay there until defeat Tabuu, the Primids, & all the Nintendo villains. If you do, you will become a True Star Knight & stay on the island for the rest of your gaming life! "Fellow gamer, will you come on this quest to fulfill your destiny, for me, for your favorite heroes, & for the Nintendo Universe?" Excited, you accept. To help you on the journey, Lomo gives you a weapon, the StarSword (a regular sword, but with a grey StarBara on top). You take it, then, suddenly, the Star on top says, "Hello, soon-to-be Star Knight!" You get surprised, but Lomo assures you not to be scared. He explains, "The StarBara on the StarSword will be your assistant to help you. He can tell you what to do, & translate for some Nintendo characters." Lomo then also gives you a vest & helmet, then says, "This Star Knight gear will have all the equipment & protection you need to fight bad guys." You put it on, then Lomo gives you a backpack & phone, & says, "This backpack will carry all the things collected on the quest. "& this StarPhone will have all the data you need. to get around, purchase items, & more!" You put on the backpack, take the phone, put the sword & phone in your backpack, & Lomo asks you to choose one of 3 rides: *A Yoshi *A WarpStar *Angel wings You make your choice, then Lomo brings your ride, you board it, & before you go to Wuhu Island, The StarSword reminds you, "You can explore the features of your phone on our way to Wuhu Island." Then after, off you go! Part 2 As you follow Lomo to Wuhu Island on your ride. The StarSword says, "Hey! Try tapping me on your head." You do that, then your gear disappears. The StarSword then says, "Now do it again!" You do, & your gear reappears. SS-"Cool, huh?" You agree. You then take out your Star Phone & check out its features. Soon after, you arrive at Wuhu Island. You unboard your ride, which goes away. Lomo reminds you, "You ride is going to your house. Summon it with your phone. You may go to your house now, or explore the island." Your choices are, *"I wanna explore the island!" *"I think I'll visit my new house right now." Once you make your choice, Lomo will say, "Ok. Just remeber: the StarSword will help you around, & so will your Star Phone. Good luck, & do it for the Nintendo Universe!" Then, he will fly away or teleport you to your house. Soon, while your at your house, or about to check out the island, you realize that your life is about to change forever! Category:Websites